


Smile Like You Mean It

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: The Hunter pushes some loose strands of hair from her face. “You! It’s- oh, I’m sorry! I just found that funny for some reason.”“What? That I realized I cannot high five you?”Another laugh. “Yes!”





	Smile Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend; may your days be brighter.

The newly risen Awoken Guardian- Nelan, her name was- had dozed off into a nap by the time they arrived at the City, but Ghost was not surprised. She had fought Fallen soon after he had revived her, and she appeared tired when they had left Russia. She’d been though quite a bit already; he could understand if she was overwhelmed.

Ghost woke her- not knowing what else to do, he bumped his shell against her head a few times. That seemed to get her attention, though she appeared dazed as he told her they were now at the City. She merely gave a nod and sat back in the chair again. She turned her head to gaze out the window as they flew toward the Tower, looking down to the City. She was being quiet again, but Ghost didn’t think much of it.

When they landed at the Tower, Ghost watched as she looked around; taking in her surroundings. It was likely an effort to orient herself with this place. It was to be her home after all.

He took Nelan to meet the Vanguard first, as promised; more accurately, he took her to meet Cayde-6, the Hunter Vanguard. Nelan had potential as a Hunter, so it was only logical. She listened and nodded along to whetever he said, a small smile on her lips. Later on she met the Speaker, who explained her new role as a Guardian a bit better. Still, Nelan spoke very little, usually an affirmative yes to show she understood. Her voice sounded small and soft if she did speak.

Ghost watched her worriedly during these interactions, noting now she had been more inclined to talk when they had left Russia, but now she had fallen back into near silence, save for a couple instances where she did speak.

Once she was shown her living quarters, Nelan seemed intent on going to bed. Ghost understood, insisting they could cover the rest of the basics tomorrow.

The next day came, and the day after that, and yet Ghost found that his Guardian still remained quiet; barely speaking. She did speak if it was necessary, but not much. To that end, she remained in a passive state. It made Ghost rather sad, as he wanted her to speak and to talk with her, after he had searched centuries for her. True, he was happy and nervous to begin this partnership with her, but he didn’t want it to be dominated by this passive silence.

Though he reminded himself that she might still be reeling from learning exactly what her new life was, Ghost still tried to provoke responses from her; trying to start casual conversation, trying jokes with her to make her laugh, trying to make her smile. He wished if she was trying to get used to all this she’d at least talk to him. If it was really troubling her, he wanted to help. He was her Ghost, after all.

A week went by, and she still remained the same. In that time, her first official mission occurred; a routine mission on Earth. She did well enough, and she at least didn’t die (not like she had when she drove her sparrow into a ravine earlier in the week). She accomplished the goal of the mission successfully.

After the mission’s completion, Ghost tried once more to engage in conversation with Nelan.

“You did good today, Nelan.” Ghost commented, materializing before her. “I knew you could do it.”

Nelan turned her head to him, giving a nod.

“I mean, that guy wasn’t that tough. You had it all along- or rather we did. High five!” He paused, realizing his error. Such a gesture was impossible for him. “Oh, right...”

Nelan suddenly stopped walking, and a noise came from her. It was quiet at first, but then- was she laughing?

Yes…. Yes, she was actually laughing; a laugh that was merely a giggle at first, but now, as she reached up and took off her helmet, Ghost could see her eyes were closed as the mirth fell from her lips. It was a happy sort of sound; he liked it.

“Wh… What are you laughing at?” He tried.

The Hunter pushes some loose strands of hair from her face. “You! It’s- oh, I’m sorry! I just found that funny for some reason.”

“What? That I realized I cannot high five you?”

Another laugh. “Yes!”

“Well!” He huffed, watching as Nelan was trying to regain her composure. Now that he thought about it, that was the first time he had ever heard her laugh.

When she had finally calmed down, she was still smiling. “That… actually felt good. I can’t remember when I last laughed.”

“I believe that was the first time since I revived you. You… You have a nice laugh, Nelan.”

“Thanks...” Her expression turns sheepish and she looks away. “I… I apologize for how quiet I might have seemed.”

She meant the not talking. “No, you have nothing to apologize for. I was concerned, but- may I ask if you are alright? I understand that adjusting to life as a Guardian isn’t the easiest.”

“Everything’s alright. You’re right; it’s not easy. It’s a lot to take in, and I’m- I guess that’s why I haven’t felt like talking much.”

“I will admit, I have been anxious to hear you speak again,” Ghost flew around her head. “but I think being quiet is part of your nature. However, that does not mean you will have to go this journey alone. I will be right here with you.”

“As you’ve mentioned.” She looked back at him. “I’m… glad you’re here, you know. I’m not alone.”

“Never alone. We’re in this together.”

“Yes; yes we are.”


End file.
